fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Merida version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Fergus, having heard of his children's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find them. Rocky reached the throne room as Fergus paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his children. "Any sign of them?" asked Fergus. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Rocky. "We've found no trace of your children - or Br'er Rabbit." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Fergus said to Rocky, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until they're safe at home." Rocky bowed before Fergus, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Fergus collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Merida and her brothers, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Ralph, Eilonwy, Angelica, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie got ready for their tour of their kingdom. The couples got into Ralph's chariot. Merida was now wearing a Phthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt with taupe boots. Taran was now wearing a yellow shirt, an olive green vest, green pants, and brown boots. And Chuckie was now wearing a cloud blue short sleeved shirt (with a vermilion collar and ends at the arms and a yellow Saturn with a red ring around it on the front), green shorts with small light green rectangles, yellow socks, and red sneakers with white laces and soles, along with his purple square glasses. With that, the couples started heading out after waving goodbye to Luigi and Daisy. Two of Ralph's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Merida, Taran, and Chuckie looked around. They marveled at everything in sight. For years, they had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, they were finally getting the chance to experience it. Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica watched Merida and her brothers and smiled. They were glad that they were enjoying themselves. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Donald, Jose, and Panchito jumped out of the water and saw Merida and her brothers was riding with Ralph and his sisters. "Have they kissed them yet?" Donald asked. "¡No puedo esperar!" Panchito added excitedly. "Not yet." Br'er Rabbit whispered harshly. "Essa não!" Jose grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Ralph and his sisters guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans, and the children were fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a farmer made them smile and gasp and jump up and down. Chuckie caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the children caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Dimitri dancing with Anastasia and Garrett dancing with Kayley. They rushed towards it excitedly. Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica were experienced dancers and they guided them through a few simple steps. They stumbled but they caught them and made it look natural. They had always had a talent with making their dance partners look flawless while they danced with them. The boys lifted the girls into the air and spun them around. They weren't at all heavy and the boys were strong. They learned the steps quickly. The girls' hands rested in the boys' lightly so that they could lead them around the floor. They followed their motions, turing when they flicked their wrists and stepping closer to them when they pressed on their backs. In minutes, the girls went from being beginners to being the best partners the boys had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Olaf walked overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Donald! Jose! Panchito!" he called, "Any kissing?" Jose shook his head sadly. "Não, not yet." By now, Olaf was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Merida and her brothers had gotten six baguettes, three pairs of boots, and three little black hats. Ralph and his sisters bought them some flowers as well. They hoped they like them. They were having a great time. During the ride, Ralph let Merida get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Merida's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Ralph was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the two teams looked ahead, and while Anna was still excited, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Eilonwy, and Angelica gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. They ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Merida's brothers, Ralph, and his sisters pulled themselves together, they saw that Merida was still enjoying herself. Happy for Merida, they relaxed and let Merida continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs